the all new and improved version of* Laws Suck!
by Kim is a DDR freak
Summary: Hihi. Just the revised version. Nothing much. R&R. Constructive bashing accepted still. ^^; *chapter two and three up!*
1. Mew's Day

Please note that due to my incapabilities, I only use three characters. ^_^; Also note that I don't like using the word "ground." It just sounds weird, IMO. So I use "grinded." Okay? =P Oh, yeah, and thanks for the constructive bashing on this fic. I totally sat down and re-did it yesterday at 3AM. But I still have to finish it. -_-; Oh.. and, if ya find any grammar mistakes, PLEASE let me know of them. I never payed attention in language arts. :D  
  
  
Mew strapped on her netrium powered skates, tuned into the sweet sounds of Jet Set Radio, and got ready to roll. It was her day to hit the Shibuya-cho bus terminal. Beat was hitting Benten-cho, and Gum was hitting Kogane-cho. The three GG's were set to go.  
  
As soon as Mew got on the streets, she began looking for a Love Shocker's tag to tag over. But, just for a warm up, sheshook up a paint can, skated over to the left-most pole, grinded the the parked car and truck, tagged them, and did a wall grind off the billboard. To her dis-sadisfaction, her radio blasted out some potentially dangerous words. "HQ to all stations, HQ to all stations.. vandalizing kids have been spotted in the Shibuya-cho Bus Terminal.. please respond immediatly...repeat..."   
  
The troops were heading in her direction. She grinded up a banister and jumped off onto the roof of the bus terminal. She was exhausted and out of breath. She cought her breath and quickly tagged the busses below her. Once again, the radio blasted words out at her. "HQ to all stations... the captain will arrive shortly.. please assist him.. repeat.." "Shoot!" Mew said, quickly finishing an extra large tag. She knew Onishima ment trouble. She had finished all the below area tags, but she needed more paint. She could try her luck by jumping to the banister, or maybe she'd just jump off and hope to grab a can so she could tag Onishima's sorry ass. She knew all along that Onishima was out to get the GG's and the GG's alone. What she didn't know was.. why? Why was Onishima hell-bent on catching the GG's, and not anyone else? Mew held her breath, adn jumped from 20 feet up.  
  
"Aha! There you are!" exclaimed Onishima. "Damn!" said Mew, under her breath. She skated away, quickly crossing the street and grinded down the the hidden half pipe. She did a few tricks to throw Onishima off her trail. She ran back up the stairs, and the unthinkable had happened. She had been hit by a car. One of her legs had been broken, and she couldn't walk or skate. She was a sitting duck, and Onishima was going to catch her.  
  
"There you are!" Onishima said. "Onishima. Wait.. please, just take me. I can't walk, my leg is broken.." said Mew. She added a few tears in hopes that Onishima would buy it. "Alright. I'll buy it. Just don't run off on me, alright?" said Onishima.   
  
~*Later, at Onishima's HQ*~  
  
Mew's leg had been put into a sling, and she was tied to a cheap maple chair. "Tell me where the other GG's are, or meet Mr. Bullet." said Onishima. Mew started crying. She didn't know whether or not to tell him. Inbetween spurts of crying, she told Onishima exact directions on how to get to their secret hideout. She started crying again. She didn't know what was going to happen to the others. Ten minutes later, Beat and Gum arrived, and they too were tied to cheap maple chairs. "How'd your run go, guys?" Mew asked. "I got caught by the tanks," said Beat, "and Gum got caught by the parachute squad."  
  
~To be continued.~  
While typing this, I got a great idea for this story. I'll put it in different chapters on how each one of their days went. It won't be that hard to do.. right? ^^;; 


	2. 

Hihi. Here's the second installment of "Law's Suck!" titles "Beat's Day." Self-explanitory. I'd like to make a small note, too. When I make these, if you see any LOCATION mistakes, please lemme know. ^_^ I only rented JGR, and I'm going from the levels I have recorded on VHS(yes, I was that obsessive! ^^;;;;; I beat half the game, I think. I was to the part where you tag Poison Jam in like 5 days. o.o;;;) and the music/DJ K stuff on music tape. ^^; So if I screw up Kogane-cho with Benten, PLEASE let me know. And I'd like to make a very small correction from my last fic. I didn't like the idea of running through the OTHER level of Benten-cho for Beat, so instead of "Graffiti High"'s level, I'm doing the "Benten Boogie" level. So now, instead of Beat getting caught by the tanks, he's getting caught by the SWAT team. ^^; You guys hopefully understand what I'm saying there, right? -_-;; Ahh, enough with my blabbing. x.o;;   
  
Beat's day began in Benten. He was kind of pissed, because he had to hit the SAME sopt three times in a row. He didn't like Benten, either. Too dark for his tags. He grinded down a pole connecting two buildings, jumped off, and continued grinding down another pole, and finally landed on a building. Mew had taught him this trick. "Wow," Beat said, while he was tagging a roof, "with Onishima and the troops in Shibuya-cho, all I gotta put up with is the SWAT team!" He jumped off the roof and did a few tags on businesses he didn't like. Soon after, her heard these words from his radio.  
  
"A 9-11 call reports rampant youth in Benten . . . a SWAT team is being sent over... all officers on site, leave now.. repeat.."  
  
"Shoot," he said, finishing up a tag, "Guess I'm gonna have to make a run for it." He skated up a truck that had its bed raised, and jumped onto a room. He did an extra-large tag ove a window, and did another medium sized tag on a roof. The SWAT team arrived right after he finisheed the tag. He saw it -- his last tag. He would have to grind over a rail. Sounds easy, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
The beam is unsteady, had a part where you have to jump, and the SWAT team is right below it, equipped with tear gas.   
  
He went for it. He went back a bit, sped up, and jumped on. He grinded for awhile, and came to the jump. He jumped on it, but landed on his second wheel instead of his third. He'd have about two seconds before he landed into the SWAT team mob. He fell. But the SWAT team didn't suffocate him with tear gas. Instead, they said "Onishima has been looking for you. He's caught the other members in your team. Come with us."  
  
He was stunned. If they caught us, he though, why aren't they putting us in jail right away? There must be a reason.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Hmm.. I like the way this is coming out.. Should I continue it? I'm gonna have a different ending, since most of you already know the ending. It's gonna be .. well.. different! ^^; I still gotta think it up.. (c'mon, Kim! Think! You can do it! ^^;) ::kicks conscious:: I shouldn't be devoting my life to this fic. x.x; ::wrote all this during school today... and got in trouble twice:: ^^;;; 


	3. 

Argh. Sorry for all the mistakes. The typo demon overcame me, and Notepad doesn't have spellcheck. ^^; Sorry again. Okay, just a small notice.. In this section, Gum does alot of thinking. Thinking is bad for you in the most part. But thinking is good when you have cops on your back and you don't want them hearing you saying profane things about them. And you don't wanna say your thoughts most of the time. aahh, I'm ranting.. X_x Anyway, the ending is coming up soon. It's sure to be quite interesting.. heheh.. ^^  
  
  
Gum's day began in Kogane-cho's construction area. She'd been wanting to go there for quite some time, as Mew usually called this spot first.  
  
She spotted a Poison Jammer. She speeded towards him and stole a few paint cans from him. She tagged over his tag with hers. Soon she heard the usual -- her radio. "HQ to all stations... reports of rampant youth in the Kogane-cho construcion district.. all officers nearby, report to the scene now.. repeat.. " The usual, she thought, tagging another spot. She jumped down into the "half pipe" area, as she liked to call it. She did a wall ride up the side walla nd tagged three more spots. Soon she heard something she wasn't quite expecting -- Onishima. "This is Onishima! I'm sendin' in the parachute squad! Once they land, fill that hell-on-wheels with lead!"  
  
Onishimna should be in Shibuya-cho, she thought, shouldn't he? She tagged a few more spots before Onishima and the parachute gang came in. She grinded down a crane and landed on a roof. She did an extra large tag on the wall, and jumped back up where Onishima was. She'd have to tag extra quick, because they were hot on he trail. She did a few more tags, then heard this from her radio. "This is Onishima! I'm sendin' in the choppers! When you find that punk, don't waste any time! Just nab 'em!"  
  
"Okay," she said, "now would not be a good time to stand still." Next, her favorite song, "Magical Girl", played on Jet Set Radio. This song always made her rush, so she was ready to roll.   
  
She literally felt the need for eyes in the back of her head when a stray, not so well aimed, missile landed about three feet away from her, and knocked her over. "Damnit," she said, "Now why'd ya have to do that?" She stood up, and standing right next to her was -- guess who -- Onishima. "Oh," she said, slightly stuttering. "Hi.. uhhh.. see ya!" She quickly dashed away, only to run straight into the parachute squad. "God," she said "Today just isn't my day, is it?" The squad fired at her. She wasn't hit, but something was obviously up, because he wasn't supposed to be there.   
  
So she faked it. "Finally got all of you!" Onishima said, as he took her into police custody. What did this mean? Did the others get caught? Or did he say this just for an ego boost? She'd have to wait until they were at the police station. 


End file.
